the curse
by deathredsnow
Summary: what's this a little girl verses alucard in a battle of whits and will, but will they fall in love? great ideas
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but that which is in my head. My friends say it's scary there.

The curse

Chapter one: a little girl?

'Ring, ring' the phone started ringing on Integra's desk.

"Hello" Integra said after picking up the phone.

_"Hello Integra, could I ask you a favor" _the person on the other side of phone asked.

"Depends on what the favor is Angel" Integra replied calmly.

_"I need someone to watch Amanda for awhile. Could you please do this?" Angel pleaded._

"I suppose I could" Integra agreed reluctantly.

_ "Thank you, she's already on her way. She will probably arrive on her dragon motorcycle."_

"Another words she'll be raising hell when she gets here."

_"More than likely…"_

_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A

'Spending time with Integra is definitely going to be interesting. Well here's the gate time to make a jump.' Amanda then proceeded to jump the gate. When she did that the hellsing soldiers went ballistic and starting chasing after her. She managed to elude them all. When she reached the front door she saw Walter standing there, so she skidded to a stop in front of him. She then took off her helmet.

"Hello Walter, what's up?" Amanda greeted. The soldiers then finally caught up with her.

"Stop where you are, you are trespassing on private property." the soldier who caught his breath first said.

"It's alright Thomas; she was invited to stay here for awhile."

"She was invited to stay here for awhile? Does she know what goes on here?"

"Yes, I know what goes on here. I'm not an idiot. I just don't like stopping at gates."

"Fine then as long as you're not trespassing here. May I ask you a question?"

"You just did but you may ask another" Amanda said showing off her cheeky side.

"Why did you dye your hair purple or is it blue?"

"That's two questions. It's purple and I didn't dye it, it's natural."

"Seriously your hair is really that color?" Thomas asked incredibly.

"Yes can't you see my eyebrows their purple too."

"Amanda, you'll have time later to talk to the soldiers. We need to go see sir Integra" Walter said leading her to Integra's office. When we reached Integra's office Walter knocked on the door and announced our presence.

"Come in" Integra answered.

"Hey Integra, what's up."

"Hi Amanda, nothing but more work."

"I would like you to meet the vampires in the house. Alucard, Seras come here." When Alucard and Seras appeared they were curious why a little girl was in the room. "This is Amanda, Amanda this is Alucard and Seras."

"Hi what's up?"

"Your death" Alucard replied giving off his Cheshire cat grin.

"That's mean master."

"Alucard, no threatening Amanda" Integra yelled.

"Hey that's ok. If he thinks he can kill me let him try. I've been ripped to shreds before. I doubt I'll die now."

"Amanda, stop giving people permission to try and kill you! Now that you've all met each other, get out of my office!"

Review if you want more of the story. Lovely Alucard teasing on the way.

Alucard: why me?

Deathredsnow: because I love you.

Alucard:does this mean I can bite you?

Deathredsnow: no.

Alucard: why not?

Deathredsnow: because I have to go to school and I don't want fang marks on my neck.

Alucard: does that mean if you didn't have to go to school…?

Deathredsnow: maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own that which is in my head. Alucard got terrified there. Teehee!

Chapter 2: a battle of wills?

"Well that was interesting," Amanda said as Walter came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. The vampires had already left at this time. "Hey Walter, where to next?"

"To your room." Walter then led her down to her room. It was a basement room, so it had no windows. The walls were left there stone color. The bed was a canopy with lots of pillows and blankets of blue and black. The other furniture was of a dark wood. The only exception was any technology in the room, which was black, silver, or blue. After she finished looking around the bedroom she then proceeded to the bathroom. In the bathroom the color scheme was pretty much the same except all the blue was replaced with a deep blood red.

"Hey Walter, everything is great," Amanda said coming out of the bathroom.

"That is good. If there is nothing else I shall take my leave. I do have other duties which I must get to."

"Alright I'll just crash here. Don't worry about dinner for me, ne." After she said this she reached into her duffel bag and pulled out a book. She then proceeded to plop down on her bed. When she looked at the door she saw Walter had taken his leave. The next thing she knew was that she was hanging from the ceiling. She looked down and saw Alucard's grinning face.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Are you going to let me down?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm going to make your life a living hell."

"Ok. You're too late by the way, now on to my book."

"You're not scared?"

"Nope."

"Why."

"Because I've had people hang me upside down before." After she said this she fell to the ground, managing to land on her hands and feet. But she also ended up dropping her book. Alucard picked it up and read the title and summary.

"A vampire romance novel? How pathetic are you to read such garbage," Alucard sneered.

"I happen to like fantasy romance. It's intriguing."

"I highly doubt a vampire would fall in love with a human."

"So?"

"So, vampires would end up breaking the human before falling in love with one."

"It's just a story. You don't need to get your panties in a twist."

"How vulgar you humans can be."

"Ooh, touched a nerve did I. Maybe you used to have a human lover."

"No. I would never have a human lover because I don't love. Besides humans are too fragile." After saying this he put back on his Cheshire cat grin and said, "I'll show you." He then proceeded to make spiders climb all over her.

"Hi there guys, spiders don't work on me either considering I have a friend who love's tarantulas."

"I'll find something you're scared of, and then your life will be a living hell."

"You're repeating yourself. You already said you'd make my life a living hell and I already told you too late." Alucard then left with a none too happy look on his face.

People's I don't care if they are good or bad reviews. Tell me what you think about my story. I need to know what you guys like and don't like.

Alucard: she's desperate.

Drs: I am.

Alucard: maybe you should stop writing.

Drs: but I'm writing for the people.

Alucard: they apparently don't appreciate it.

Drs: I'm sure they do.

Alucard: then why don't they review.

Drs: at least they try entering my mind and when seeing what is there, start bawling like a baby.

Alucard: I didn't bawl and what is in your mind is more horrifying then anything I've ever even thought of.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry to my loyal fans for taking so long. A special sorry to icediamond and blackrose, my faithful reviewing fans. I have been catching up with school, sick, wedding, and then catching up with school again. Please forgive Drs.

Disclaimer: I own nothing according to Angel; according to my mind I own my thoughts.

CHAPTER 3

"hmm, good book," Amanda said. She then looked at the time thinking 'oh it will be night soon and everyone will get up. I wonder what's going on today. I don't think Alucard likes me very much. Oh well, I guess I'll see what Walter is up to. Then maybe annoy Integra a bit.' With that said she ran to the kitchen to see Walter making coffee. "Hi Walter, good morning."

"Hello Amanda. A good morning to you to. How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm excellent. Would you like something?"

"No, thanks. I was thinking about what to do today. Do you need any help?"

"I could use some help. Today is laundry day."

"Uhg, I hat laundry. Sure I'll help you but first is Integra's coffee finished?"

"Yes."

"Good I'll take it up to her."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Knock, knock.

"Come in," Integra called half-heartedly.

"Hi Integra. I've got your coffee." Amanda went to the desk and sat it down on a cozy. Integra then took a big drink of it.

"Ahhh, thank you Amanda. Why did you take me my coffee?"

"I'm helping out Walter today and came to annoy you a bit before I do. Remember what you ate last night for desert?"

"Yes."

"That combined with your coffee makes a natural laxative."

"You little brat. Get out of my office!"

"Bye." With a wicked smile on her face she left to go find Walter. 'No one yells at me and gets away with it unscathed. Ahh here's the laundry room.' "Hi Walter."

"Hello Amanda, could you start folding those sheets over there?"

"No problem. Folding is easiest."

"I need to go sweep and mop. We are going to have guest soon. Will you be fine here?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just me and the laundry."

"Very well." With that Walter left Amanda alone… or not.

"Hello Amanda," Alucard said with a creepy voice.

"Hello Clarise," Amanda said in a creepier voice.

"Huh?"

"Sorry, a friend of mine used to always say that."

"Ok then." Just then a horde of bugs swirled around Amanda's feet and started crawling up her.

"Oh, hi there little guys. How are you? Don't crawl in my bed or you'll get smashed."

"You're not scared of bugs either."

"Nope. Some of them are actually quite fascinating." With that Alucard disappeared into the darkness. "Well, bye."

"Who are you saying bye to," Walter had just come back in.

"Oh, Alucard was here a few minutes ago."

"He didn't hurt you did he," Walter asked? He then went and took the laundry out of the dryer and set it in front of me. He went back and put more clothes in the dryer and washing machine.

"No, he just tried to scare me."

"How so?"

"He made bugs come out and crawl on me."

"Would you like me to tell sir Integra?"

"Nah. It's actually interesting what he's trying to do. There finished with this batch. Can I go stretch my legs for a bit?"

"Yes, go on. You've been more help than I usually get. Thank you."

"Your welcome. Mind if I use the kitchen for something?"

"Not at all."

"Cool, bye." With that Amanda went to the kitchen and from there to the firing range. When she got there she saw Alucard yelling at Seras about her aim. "Hey Seras."

"Huh, hey Amanda. What are you doing here?"

"Seras focus," Alucard yelled.

"Sorry master," Seras whimpered.

"Amanda what are you doing here," Alucard sneered?

"I came to get Seras to try this," Amanda said while holding up something in a bowl.

"We can't eat human foods," Alucard said in a snotty voice.

"This isn't human food. Seras try it," Amanda pleaded.

"Ok," Seras took a big bite of something that was red and creamy. "Oh, this is good. What is it?'

"Blood ice cream. I like it too."

"But you're human. How can you eat something with blood in it," Seras asked curiously?

"I'm only half human," Amanda said with a thoughtful expression.

"You're only half human? What's your other half? You don't look like you anything but human."

"Yes I'm half human. I'm not going to say what my other half is. I only look like this because it's easier."

"How is it easier?"

"This is the form I was born in."

"You have another form?"

"Yes, I have many actually."

"How many do you have?"

"I have multiple forms."

"Why are you dodging all my questions?"

"Because I don't like talking about it."

"Why not?"

"You don't need to know," with that Amanda turned around and started to leave.

"Fine," Seras pouted.

"Seras, you need to get back to work. Amanda don't interrupt training for something as stupid as blood ice cream. She doesn't need that when she doesn't even drink her blood."

"Whatever, bye." With that Amanda left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alucard: once again you're mean to me.

Drs: Alucard, I love you.

Alucard: truthfully.

Drs: no.

Alucard: your cruel.

Drs: I know, muhahahaha.

Alucard: she's gone insane from not enough reviews. * something breaking in the background* 'cringes'.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Amanda owns my thoughts, I own nothing.

Chapter 4

For the next couple of weeks Amanda was either off the grounds or in her room and people were starting to worry. So Integra called a meeting.

"Okay, I called this meeting because Amanda has been acting abnormally and it's our responsibility to be taking care of her. I want to know what's been going on."

"last thing I remember was her helping me with the laundry," Walter was apparently, extremely worried about Amanda's well being.

"It's probably my fault. I was asking her a lot of questions and I think I upset her," Seras said this with tears streaming down her face.

"What sort of questions," Integra asked?

"What her other half is mostly," Seras cried.

"That wouldn't make her act strange like this. What about you Alucard have you done anything to make her act this way?"

"Probably, I did try and scare her several times."

"That wouldn't do it either."

'Ring, ring.'

"Yes, this is the Hellsing organization. Very well then." Integra hung up the phone and turned to Alucard. "There is an abandoned building that is housing ghouls and they're getting to be a problem for a nearby town. I want this dealt with immediately, understood."

"Very well, my master."

"Then go."

When Alucard got there the place was swarming with ghouls. Of course they were no problem for Alucard and his guns. The problem lay with how many there were. Finally he made it into the house after several hours outside, but still they just kept coming. Then there was a loud scream and Amanda and the vampire responsible for this could be seen fighting on a plank in the ceiling.

"Nhn, die bitch," the vampire woman screamed.

"I'm not a bitch, I'm a puppy and I can't die yet," Amanda retorted. Just then she pulled a kunai with ruins on it from behind her and stabbed the vampire. The vampire then proceeded to turn to dust, and Amanda fell off the beam and on top of Alucard. The ghouls of course were history. "You only have two guns right," she said while starring at his face.

"yes." She then looked at his hands and realized they were both holding a gun. She then got red in the face and passed out. Alucard carried her back home and laid her in her bed. He pulled the covers over her and then leaned down to brush some hair out of her face.

"This is why I hate you," he whispered. He then left to report to Integra.

"I found Amanda," Alucard said while coming out of the floor to Integra's office.

"Where? Where is she now?"

"She was fighting the vampire responsible at the abandoned house."

"That explains why she was out and why we've had less calls lately."

"She's in her bed and the mission was a success. May I go now?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"….. nothing."

"Your not acting like your normal self." when she said that he disappeared to his room to get ready for the day. He took his hat and coat off and pulled back his coffin lid and laid down inside. Problem was he couldn't get to sleep. It had been like this ever since Amanda got there. When he finally did get to sleep he would have nightmares about his past. Then it would change and he would see Amanda dead with no way back.

Drs: you love her

Alucard: I hate her

Drs: admit your feelings and since it's a weekend I'll let you have some of my blood.

Alucard: you're cruel. No deal.

Drs: wow this is serious. Ok if the fans agree I'll stop the story.

Alucard: really?

Drs: maybe. I like this story.

Alucard: another words even if the fans don't say anything you'll keep writing.

Drs: if the fans say absolutely nothing what would be the point of my story?

Alucard: another words readers review.

Drs: I thought you didn't want this story to continue.

Alucard: shut up.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note

Hello people who are reading my story. I will be getting a new chapter up after I get over this horrendous case of writer's block it is deadly serious and I do hope you forgive me. Rest assured Alucard is exacting his revenge upon me in the form of multiple horrendousies.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own Amanda.

Amanda: hey!

Drs: sorry people extreme case of writers block.

Alucard: you sound like a doctor.

Drs: yes! I am doctor snow.

Alucard: that does not put me at ease.\

Drs: what's wrong?

Alucard: it's been a long time since you wrote.

Drs: then onto the story.

**CH.5**

Dreams or nightmares?

_ 'Running, just keep running. No, please don't. Stop, please stop.' Everything went quiet. 'What's going on? Why isn't anything happening?' She turns and looks behind her. Everything is destroyed. 'Oh no, please no. Mama, MAMA! Wakeup please.' The scene changed again. 'Brothers, stop fighting please! Look at me, stop fighting please.' She runs out onto the battlefield. She gets stabbed by both brothers. 'Why are you fighting, please' she coughs up blood. 'Please stop.' She slowly starts to drift._

_ 'Foolish imouto, did you actually think I cared for you. Pathetic.'_

_ 'At least she's dead. Now we don't have to worry about her annoying voice anymore. Oh that reminds me. Die brother.' He killed their older brother._

_ 'Nooooo.'_

Amanda sat up suddenly in bed "it was all a dream, thank goodness." She let out a sigh of relief. Just then Alucard returns to the room and walks up on her without her noticing.

"What was your dream about?"

"Eaaaah, don't do that. My dream is none of your business."

"Oh really now?"

"Yes really."

"So you're not going to tell me?"

"No, damn it."

"Why not?"

"Because it is none of your business."

"Why not?"

"Because it was my dream!"

"Was it a wet dream about me" Alucard said as he gave off his Cheshire cat grin.

"Hell no! Do you really want to know?"

"yes."

"Fine, I dreamt about the death of my mother and of my brothers fighting and killing me and of my second eldest brother killing my oldest. There are you happy now."

"No, I'll never… never mind" he said then he left.

"Hmm, I wonder what's on his mind. Oh well." She then went and took a shower.

'She could never know anything. Not my past, not my dreams. If she were to know… No she cannot know.' He stepped into a shadow and disappeared into the dark.

'Hmm I wanna bake something. I wonder what Walter's doing. Hmm, I'll go see if he's in the kitchen.' She walked out of her room and down the hall. As she was walking she smelt something strange. "Smells like guns and blood", just as she said that she felt an explosion shudder through the mansion. "Shit, we're under attack," 'I better go up and help.' When she got there, there were bodies lying everywhere and men still fighting a horde of ghouls. She ran to the front lines and took out her swords and started slicing the ghouls to bits. As the bullets were coming from all around her, none of them seemed to touch her or if they did they seemed to pass right through her. Suddenly she hears a scream coming from Integra's office.

"Take this you cocksuckers."

'Well some of the council is gunna die.' She ran and started jumping up the window seals to Integra's office. She got there she seemed to melt right into the glass and out the other side into the room. What she saw was that the council men had been turned into ghouls and that Integra and Seras were fighting back to back.

"Need some help" Amanda asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um yeah, a little help would be appreciated."

"Just get your ass over here and help us."

"Ok." She pulled out some daggers from behind her and then jumped into the air and threw them at the ghouls.

"There you go problem solved," after she said this she got a faraway look in her eyes. "The bigger problem is going after Alucard. He just destroyed it. The enemy is defeated for now. I'm gunna go bake cookies. Bye!" she ran to the kitchen and started making cookies. When the cookies were finished she took them to the infirmary and started handing them out to those who could eat them. She left to take some cookies to the barracks. Before she got the she was grabbed from behind and knocked out. All that was left was the cookies.

Alucard: your insane you know that, and what happened to Amanda?

Drs: yep I know, and I can't tell you what happened to her. Oh and people if your gunna tell me something sucks about my story, tell me what it is AND how I can fix it. Thank you, please review. I like reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note

Ok so I suck at story writing and I have never finished a story even when I know exactly how it ends, even in shot stories. So I give my story over to someone who wants the idea if they send me a link to it. I will then choose what story I like after a month. 1 month. I will then post the links while also naming my number 1. Thus closing the duel of stories and my ideas for this story. Whilst those who started their stories may finish them.


End file.
